


Changes

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Shapeshifter Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Stiles’ life had went to shit right after his sixteenth birthday. His only defense wash his quick wit and all the useless knowledge he’d accumulated over the years about mythology and folk tales. It’d been that no longer useless knowledge that’d saved the pack time and time again, which is why he should’ve been able to read the signs sooner.“Oh damn. That sounds like a Puca.”“How you do you even know what a Puca is, Stiles?”“What do you think I do on the computer all night, Peter?”“Masterbate.”“Well yes, but also research Peter, research!”Two years and a lot of monsters later and Stiles was still almost dying every weekend. The weeks leading up to Stiles’ eighteenth birthday were miserable; he spent them constantly ill and freezing cold, a huge red flag if he’d been paying attention.  Stiles entering the loft wrapped in a blanket with a bottle of advil in his pale fingers had quickly become a well known sight.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firebull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/gifts).



> Hi! I am a pinch hitter for the Steter Secret Santa Exchange and I got the lovely OriginFire! I know you like dark angsty things so I tried but as usual it's fluff with like one (1) dark scene lmao. Honestly I wish I could do more for you but my life is hella crazy rn. But I might revisit this later. idk, lifeis crazy.  
> [As usual I made a tumblr edit!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/181674499723/changes)

Stiles’ life had went to shit right after his sixteenth birthday. His only defense wash his quick wit and all the useless knowledge he’d accumulated over the years about mythology and folk tales. It’d been that no longer useless knowledge that’d saved the pack time and time again, which is why he should’ve been able to read the signs sooner. 

“Oh damn. That sounds like a Puca.”

“How you do you even know what a Puca is, Stiles?”

“What do you think I do on the computer all night,  _ Peter _ ?”

“Masterbate.”

“Well yes, but also research Peter, research!” 

Two years and a lot of monsters later and Stiles was still almost dying every weekend. The weeks leading up to Stiles’ eighteenth birthday were miserable; he spent them constantly ill and freezing cold, a huge red flag if he’d been paying attention.  Stiles entering the loft wrapped in a blanket with a bottle of advil in his pale fingers had quickly become a well known sight. 

“Why don’t you ever wear the fur coat I had made for you for christmas?” Kira pouted, placing her scorching hot palms against Stiles’ cold arms. 

“I don’t want to get it sweaty!” Stiles whined, dropping down onto the couch. 

The pack spent the final hours to midnight watching the Spider-man cartoon from the 60s before finally singing to him as he blew out his candles. Stiles might have felt like a dumpster when he’d gotten there, but with his pack around him he could feel his ick fading away by the minute. 

Kira was just learning how to make things with the furs she got on full moons with the pack, which meant Stiles was now getting fur covered gifts from four people instead of the three Hales that usually gave him gifts. It was an impulse for the pack members more intune with their animal side to make sure the pack humans were taken care of, so even his father and Melissa received the handmade gifts made out of the weres’ furry little victims. Kira learning how to properly make things with her own catches was unexpected, yet somehow still adorable. Stiles had never been a fan of fur as a fashion choice so he much prefered the leather and deerhide sacks for his research notes, and he really did try to use everything they gave him. He didn’t need extra senses to know that when he didn’t use their gifts the weres got upset. 

The night after his birthday party, Stiles was feeling better but still too cold to not wear his new coat. Stiles wrapped the deer skin jacket around him tightly, pulling the fur covered hood around his head for extra warmth before stepping out into the moderate April night. He was patrolling the portion of the Preserve near the loft, in case anything happened and he needed to shout for back up Peter would be in the loft sleeping and could come quickly. 

Stiles wasn’t worried about anything nefarious in the preserve tonight, Beacon Hills had been calm recently, so naturally Stiles ran into trouble immediately. 

He was too paranoid to ignore the feeling of eyes watching him from the darkness, and it only took a few hidden movements concealed in his pocket to text Peter his location. Stiles continued his route as if he didn’t sense the presence of something large behind him, all he had to do was wait for someone to show up and then they could fight whatever was stalking Stiles together. Faster than Stiles had hoped the creature seemed to be getting more bold and straying closer to him with each passing minute, but before he could panic Stiles heard the birdwhistle he’d insisted all members of the pack had on them when in the preserve. 

Help had arrived and it was time to figure out what the hell was out here.

Stiles stopped in the middle of the path and started breathing quickly and making a show of pulling out his phone sloppily. He’d had plenty of experience being bait, but it was always a little thrilling to lure a predator in with the illusion of being weak and scared only to kick their ass. Sure enough the weak damsel in distress act spurred the creature into finally making an appearance. 

The creature’s made its appearance by tackling Stiles to the ground and breathing heavily in his face. Stiles’ brain stopped working for a moment and all he could think was “ _ Run. Fight. Survive.” _ and suddenly Stiles was no long flat on his back, but kicking the creature off him with his hooves and ramming his horns into its chest. 

Stiles’ brain was in overdrive as he realized what he’d just done. Somehow he had turned into a deer, a huge deer with large antlers, and had efficiently thrown a supernatural creature off of himself. He didn’t have time to freak out because the creature, a rabid omega from the looks of it, was charging again. Stiles didn’t even need Peter’s assistance, he charged the omega impaling the creature on his antlers and pinning it to a tree. Peter slit the omega’s throat quickly before sitting on the ground near Stiles. 

“Stiles please release the corpse.” Peter’s voice was calm, too calm, like he was trying to keep Stiles in the moment so he wouldn’t panic. 

Stiles tried to comply but as he forced his new limbs to retreat from the tree he realized that the body was still on his antlers. Panic gripped Stiles so quickly he didn’t consciously decide to thrash his head and stomp his hooves but suddenly he was freaking out. His antlers swinging wildly through the air and hooves stomping dangerously into the ground Peter once sat. 

“ _ Peter? Where’s Peter? Why won’t this thing get off me! Peter!”  _

Stiles’ thoughts were chaotic and panic inducing, how was he ever going to calm down with a bloody, mangled corpse hanging over his head and Peter nowhere in sight? 

Glowing blue eyes caught Stiles’ attention from their place in a nearby tree, blue eyes that Stiles knew belonged to Peter. 

“ _ Peter? Peter’s still here. He’s safe. I’m not alone. I’m safe. Safe with Pack.”  _

Stiles focused on those eyes and shut out the sensation of blood dripping down into his eyes. He was trying to calm down but only managed to stop his new body from thrashing, not stop his panic attack. Stiles was panting, but finally had the thought to drop his head so that the corpse no longer dangled above him but in front of him. He could only see the ground under him, but he could easily hear Peter climb down the tree and slowly approach him. Stiles had to focus all of his strength into not backing away from Peter as the werewolf approached, but the human part of his brain reminded him that Peter was pack and was only trying to help him. Sure enough, Peter slowly started pulling the corpse off of Stiles’ antlers. 

He doesn’t know when he ended up sitting, laying might be the more correct term, but he was completely relaxed by the time Peter finished wiping down his antlers and called his name. Stiles blinked up at Peter and made a wounded sound, he was so scared. 

“I know sweetheart. I need you to close your eyes and focus on each one of your limbs.” Peter’s voice was deep and he was emitting a low rumble that was soothing Stiles’ nerves. 

“Picture your feet with ten toes, wiggle them. Picture those strong pale legs, thick sturdy thighs, toned abs and broad shoulders. Picture those long bony arms all elbows. Picture your beautiful hands, wiggle your bewitchingly long fingers. That’s it darling. Picture it.” The werewolf’s voice had quickly become hypnotic as Stiles focused on each of his human limbs in his mind. 

When Stiles opened his eyes he was naked and half laying in Peter’s lap, the older man’s fingers idly moving through his hair. 

“Peter, I think I’m a skinwalker.” 

“I think so too darling boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It occurs to me that not everyone just knows the whole "skinwalkers turn into the animal whose pelt they're wearing" because I don't think TW went into skinwalkers lore. Sorry if that's vague. But Stiles and Peter obviously know he's not a weredeer since this is his first shift and he has a human-y scent. Skinwalkers are closer to witches than weres so he wouldn't smell weird at all and they only shift when wearing an animal pelt which is why he hasn't shifted before (he mentions most of his preferred gifts are bags and such not coats or mittens or scarfs therefore he wouldn't be wearing them. Plus his powers awakening was why he was sick in the beginning) sorry if that's unclear!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Come say hi!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
